Cogs
, Mover & Shaker, Corporate Raider, Short Change, and Backstabber.]] Cogs are the antagonists of Disney's Toontown Online. They are evil business robots that constantly try to conquer Toontown and turn it into a dull and gray wasteland. There is a total of 32 different cogs, with eight in each of the four corporate ladders, as well as a boss of each ladder. Each cog has their own strengths and weaknesses and a five level range; the higher they are in the corporate ladder, the higher their level range is, as well as their health and the strength of their attacks. Cogs roam the streets, taking over toon buildings by dropping cog buildings on top of them. Cogs can also be found in their respective cog headquarters. To fight the cogs, toons use gags to destroy them. Cogs cannot take a joke, as they will malfunction and explode when they laugh. History thumb|right|250px|The introduction to Cogs Cogs were the invention of the old chicken inventor Gyro Gearloose. However, they were probably not yet finished at the time. One day, investor and billionaire Scrooge McDuck visited Gyro's lab, only to find out that he wasn't there. Scrooge spotted a robot contraption, and thinking about how it would help Toons and, of course, make himself rich, he activated it. However, the robot went haywire and started a machine that created even more robots - the Cogs. The robot ordered the Cogs to go and take over Toontown. Scrooge was captured by the robot and nobody knows what happened next. Cogs are one of the main reasons that Toontown is in trouble. Toontown is now in big peril.... Sounds Starting battle/cog move: Starting battle/cog move: Two words: Sometimes when laughing: The Cogs Other Types of Cogs There are other types of cogs not located anywhere but inside cog headquarters or the cog boss battles (except the C.J. Battle). Here are some examples: Skelecogs Skelecogs are unfinished cogs located in many places throughout cog headquarters. *Regular skelecogs are basic skelecogs that fight similar to average cogs. *Virtual skelecogs can only be found in the district attorney's office. They are holograms and will appear when a toon fails a puzzle in the District Attorney's Office. They also don't reward with Jury Notices or gag points. *Version 2.0 skelecogs can currently only be found only in Bossbot Headquarters. These cogs are much stronger than average cogs and skelecogs, as they have two shells: the first shell and the second shell. The first shell resembles the normal cogs. When defeated, the second shell, the skelecog, is revealed and must be defeated also. *The skelecog's only weakness is the Whole Cream Pie. Goons Goons are one-eyed, walking robots located in Sellbot Factory, the Cashbot Mints, the District Attorney's Office, and the Cashbot Vault. Goons walk around as security guards, searching for toons using their searchlights. If a toon is caught in their searchlight, the toon will lose a certain number of laff points. A toon can temporarily disable a goon by jumping on its head. They can also be destroyed in the Sellbot Factory by pushing buttons that activate stomping machines, or in the CFO battle by dropping safes on them. These are the only cogs that cannot be destroyed by ordinary gag means (with the exception of dropping safes on them in the CFO battle,) and you cannot engage them in legitimate battle. In Battle In battle, cogs stand opposite from toons and take their turns attacking. Some cog attacks are weak and some are strong. Some target a single toon and some target all. The toons always take their turn first. Cogs have a higher chance of their attacks missing toons, although Toons tend to miss more when battling alone. When cogs are damaged by gags, the light on their chest (their health meter) will change colors. Green means the cogs has full health (or mostly full). Yellow indicates the cog is somewhat injured. Orange cogs have about half their health missing. Red means the cog is almost defeated, and flashing red means the cog is dead. In some cases the health meter will slowly blink red, but it won't malfuction. This only happens with high level cogs and one more hit will make it malfuction, no matter what the level of the gag. There is a bug with version 2.0 cogs that may make their health meter flash red even when they still have health left. When a cog loses all of its health, it will bend over and then its torso will spin around quickly and the cog will explode. Levels and Health A cog's health can be determined by using this formula: (x + 1)(x + 2) *The variable x'' represents the cog's level. *This formula does not apply to level 12 cogs, whom have a health of 200, whereas a level 12 cog, if it followed the formula, would have 182 health. Cog Buildings Cog buildings are toon buildings that have been conquered by a cog. A cog building can be reverted back into a toon building if a toon or a group of toons successfully defeats the cogs in the building. Field Offices '''Field Offices' are a very special type of cog building given to the Mover & Shaker cogs as a reward from the Vice President. They always have two levels. The first level is a maze in a messy office and the second level has powerful Sellbots. Cog Headquarters Each cog type has a respective cog headquarters. Cog headquarters can be found at each corner of the Toontown world. They are the most dangerous places in the game and contain challenges and enemies that are not seen anywhere else in the game. Cog Invasions Cog invasions are when a single type of cog invades every street in Toontown. During this phase, no other cog, except the invading cog, are roaming the streets and cog buildings. Field offices are not affected by cog invasions. At this time, any gag that is used and worked successfully will earn the toon double skill points. If Toon News... for the Amused! posted a Toon-Resistance Alert, it will start a cog mega-invasion and will run a very long time. Toons may also summon their own cog invasions when they successfully defeat the Chief Justice and are rewarded a cog invasion summon. The summon depends on your team's suits. Trivia *Some cogs have designs similar to another cog, such as the Cold Caller having a darker tint of blue than the Short Change. *Three cogs are the only ones to have a non-alphabetical letter in their name, those being: Mover & Shaker, Two-Face, and Mr. Hollywood. **Coincidentally, all three are Sellbots. *The Big Cheese and The Mingler are the only cogs to have the word "the" included in their names. *Although cogs are robots (and therefore genderless), some cogs appear to look like women. Examples include Name Dropper, The Mingler, Number Cruncher and Micromanager. *Although, the "Toon Resistance" section of the Toon News... for the Amused! states a cog's weakness, any gag can defeat the cog and those cogs don't actually recieve any more damage when that gag is used. *The only Bossbot that can use a group attack is the Yesman. *For every level, the health goes up by 2 more than it did before. Ex. Lv.1 = 6+6= Lv. 2 = 12+8 = Lv. 3 = 20 *Cogs on the Toontown site look different than in-game cogs. *You are able to add cogs as friends, but they will always say no. Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs Category:Special Cogs Category:V2.0 Cogs Category:Mini Bosses Category:VP Category:CFO Category:CJ Category:CEO Category:Goons Category:Skelecogs Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs Category:Special Cogs Category:V2.0 Cogs Category:Mini Bosses Category:VP Category:CFO Category:CJ Category:CEO Category:Goons Category:Skelecogs